Expérience réussi
by victoria maeda
Summary: Dans son immense château Voldemort jubile son expérience et enfin préte. Mais quelle est cette experience est ce que le Lord noir à trouver une nouvelle arme contre Harry Potter ?. Ou peut être pas.
1. Chapter 1

Dans un immense château perdu au cœur de l'Albanie un Lord noir et pas n'importe lesquels, Le terrible, le puissant, le charismatique Lord Voldemort était l'homme, enfin plutôt le Lord noir le plus heureux du monde, Son projet qu'il avait commençait voilà 17 ans venait enfin d'aboutir, il avait tant de fois échoué qu'il avait finit par se demander s'il n 'était pas porteur d'une malédiction, Vous demandez surement qu'elle est l'origine de ce projet, vous allez le savoir très bientôt pour le moment revenons à notre cher Lord Voldemort premier du nom. Notre cher Lord venait de ressusciter il y a quelques jours, nous étions aujourd'hui le 31 mai et il était très exactement 23h30 et 36 secondes et notre cher Lord travaillait encore (_et oui ce n'est pas facile le métier de seigneur du mal_). Il ne cessait de ruminer contre ce foutu, horripilant, fauteur de trouble et Griffondord par excellence j'ai nommé Mr Harry Potter. Son merveilleux plan qui consistait à retrouver un corps puis à tuer le morveux avait bien commencé mais il avait fallu que sa sublime baguette ai un bug juste quand il lanceait l'avada. Topo ''a retrouvé son corps, a fait un duel contre le gosse, un fil a relié les baguettes pendant qu'il lanceait l'avada et le morveux s'était barré avec le portoloin'' magnifique, sublime, pitoyable oui. Continuant ses insultes mental il était maintenant 23h47 et 23 secondes, repoussant les plans concernant un nouveau raid de son royalisime bureau, notre Lord ce leva et se posta devant sa fenêtre. Il regarda son horloge 23h53, alors qu'il allait enfin dodoter(_dormir_) des bruits de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir et sa porte s'ouvrir dans un immense fraqua, Révélant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec une blouse blanche.

''Hojo puis je savoir ce qui te prend de fracasser la porte de ma chambre et d'entrer sans frapper et aussi sans que je ne t'ai autorisé à entrer. Tes cher parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse. Mais si tu veux je peux te l'apprendre à coup de Doloris et Crucio'' déclara Voldemort de sa voix la plus glacial et coupante. Hojo commencea à se tortiller.

''Je suis confus maître mais vous m'avez dit de vous prévenir quand le moment serait venu''

A ce moment nous aurions pus voir une veine sur le front de Voldemort battre furieusement.

''QUOI TU N'AURAIS PAS PUS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT SOMBRE IMBECILE ? DEPÊCHE TOI NOUS ALLONS A TON LABORATOIRE''

''ou....oui maître''

Courant comme un dérater à travers le château et après avoir failli s'étaler de tout son long par terre Voldemort arriva dans le laboratoire de Hojo. Au milieu du laboratoire se tenait un gros chaudron d'où sortait d'épaisse vapeur, Hojo se dirigea devant le chaudron et enfoncea ses dans une sorte de gélatine couleur rouge sang pour y sortir une étrange créature qui mesuré à peine 55 cm garni d'épais cheveux ébène. Il l'a mis dans une couverture et la plaça dans les bras du Lord,

''Félicitation maître vous avez une magnifique petite fille''

Nous étions le 31 ami 1994 il était 00h00 et 00 secondes et Amélia Eileena Elya Riddle venait de voir le jour,


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le noble château de notre très célèbre Lord nous pouvions entendre des cris d'agonie qui s'étendait au delà des océans. Ceux-ci n'appartenaient pas, comme vous pourriez le croire, aux mangemorts mais bel et bien au maître des lieux. Voldemort était assis sur son trône, concentré sur le rapport du jour que lui rapportait l'un de ses fidèles, le ton légèrement tremblant face aux nouvelles peu joyeuses qu'il se devait d'annoncer. Et un autre échec à ajouter par la faute de ces foutus membres de l'ordre du phénix. Il du se faire violence, mais pas longtemps vu l'état de fatigue avancé dont il était l'objet, pour ne pas se jeter sur ce pauvre Mac Nair et le massacrer à coup de doloris. Oh ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais depuis que sa _merveilleuse_ fille était née voilà une semaine elle ne cessait de le réveiller toutes les nuits et hier soir cela avait était la pire.

_Flash Back du Vendredi 7 Juin 20h15 et 34 secondes_

Le Lord Noir était en train de lire le rapport du prochain raid qui aurait lieu demain et espérait que ces fidèles seraient à la hauteur. Laissez leur quelques années de repos et ils revenaient tous rouillés et bon à rien. Même Bellatrix qui autrefois était une des meilleurs avait besoin de bonne heures d'entrainement pour revenir au niveau. Chassant encore une fois sa mauvaise humeur, Voldemort se leva pour aller dans la nurserie ou un elfe était en train de coucher sa fille. Entrant dans la chambre notre Lord vit l'elfe s'approcher de lui et lui faire le rapport quotidien de la journée de la petite héritière.

« Maître voici les nouvelles du jour; couina t'elle en s'inclinant si bas que son nez toucha l'épais tapis; j'ai levé la petite maîtresse à 8h30 et je lui ai donné son biberon puis je lui ai donné son bain. A 9h45 nous sommes parti nous promener dans les jardins et nous avons rencontré Mme Malfoy qui est restée s'occuper un peu de Mademoiselle puis à 11 heure je lui ai donné son biberon et l'ai mise dans son berceau pour sa sieste. Toute l'après midi la marraine de Mademoiselle est restée s'occuper d'elle. Mademoiselle viens de s'endormir et n'a pas pleuré une seule fois de toute la journée, »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle plongea dans une seconde révérence, attendant d'être congédiée par le maître. Il regarda à peine la créature alors qu'il la chassait d'un geste de la main, son attention tournée par la chose la plus précieuse qui exista dans sa vie. Sans un mot, il s'approcha du berceau de sa fille qui avait les yeux clos. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle était magnifique, avec ses épais cheveux noir encadrant un visage de poupon, la peau aussi blanche que la neige et des prunelles aussi clairs que l'eau la plus pure. Un ange conçue par le pire des démons... Quelle ironie n'est ce pas?

Tous le monde ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur la petite héritière et l'on pouvait sans conteste la qualifier de parfaite, du moins tant que les derniers rayons du soleil ne quittaient pas le ciel. Personne encore ne connaissait son véritable visage, la nuit.

C'est à ce moment là que la petite fille ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux pour regarder son père, elle avait un grand sourire qui éclairait son visage mais dans son regard on pouvait y lire de l'intelligence et de la malice _(et un peu de sadisme)_. Chose étrange pour un nourrisson d'à peine une semaine, elle planta son regard dans celui de son père et ouvrit sa petite bouche pour y sortir un long cri aigu. Voldemort regarda la petite fille en soupirant et se pencha pour la prendre, il la cala dans ses bras et se mit à marcher dans toute la chambre en la berçant. Mais ce ne fut qu'au alentour de 4h00 du matin qu'elle bailla et s'endormit dans les bras de son géniteur. Le dit pauvre père la mis dans son berceau et s'effondra dans son lit tout habillé. Et oui la vie de père n'est pas facile, même pour le terrible Lord Noir, surtout si vous avez une fille qui aime vous pourrir la vie de toutes les manières qui soit.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Et voilà comment s'était terminée sa journée après un levé assez ardu à 6h00 tapante, un travail aussi mental que physique pendant de longues heures pour enfin retrouver la douceur de ses draps qu'il ne savourait guère longtemps par la faute d'un monstre miniature d'à peine 7 jours... . Ce n'était donc pas étonnant de voir notre Lord avec des cernes noirs sous les yeux. Peut être essayait-il de battre L dans death note qui sait? Après tout l'esprit d'un Lord noir était si compliqué. Surtout celui du seigneur des Ténèbres, un esprit sombre, cruel, sadique, manipulateur. Nous aurions put continuer la liste mais je crois qu'il me faudra de longues heures pour tout répertorier. Bref revenons à nos moutons!

Alors que Voldemort continuait de regarder, non de fusiller froidement ses très chers serviteurs, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Laisser sa fille faire se qu'elle veut, se moquer de lui, l'être le plus craint de tout les temps! S'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, sa domination en pâtirait à coup sur. Serrant ses points, il se leva de son trône d'un bond et déclara d'une voix glacial et triomphante :

« Mouhahaha tu verras que l'on se moque pas impudemment de Lord Voldemort, tu as peut être gagné la bataille mais pas la guerre! »

Les mangemorts regardèrent leur maître comme si il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Le voir s'emporter était monnaie courante mais sans raison...

Les hypothèses concernant cette soudaine folie allaient bon train dans la tête de nos chères têtes encapuchonnées. Bien heureusement pour eux, le fourchelang était bien trop occupé à formenter son plan pour y faire attention.

_Lucius « Je me doutais que je n'aurais jamais dut lui donner mes vieilles bouteilles de whisky pur feu »_

_Severus « Pas étonnant qu'il pète un câble surtout quand ont sait avec qui son esprit est relié. Je vois déjà le titre de la gazette du sorcier, Le-Survivant-Qui-A-Battu-Vous-Savez-Qui-En-Le-Rendent-Fou. Niark niark trop drôle, bon je devrais arrêter il me regarde »_

_Goyle «………………………………………… »_

_Crabbe « ………………………………………… »_

_Avery « Je me demande à quoi ressemblerait Lucius avec des couettes. _

_Faudrait que je lui demande un jour »_

_McNair « Il nous fait quoi là, des fois j'ai vraiment du mal à le comprendre. Chut MacNair, déjà que les nouvelles sont mauvaises, mieux vaut se faire tout petit... »_

_Bellatrix « Pourquoi ces abrutis regarde mon maître vénéré comme ça, à croire que ça ne leur est jamais arrivé. Moi je l'ai fait pendant le raid et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ont fait cette tête »_

Et notre Lord se leva d'un pas résolu pour une ultime confrontation, dont il ne ressortira surement pas indemne.


End file.
